Temper Temper
by bucktooth22
Summary: Remus yelling at Dumbledore after the events of the full moon transpire. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Remus heard the news; Sirius had broken out of Azkaban for the second time. With a swish of his wand that may have been a bit too aggressive his things began packing themselves with fervor and with that he stormed up to Dumbledore's office. Storming in he found the headmaster sitting serenely at his desk. His glittering blue eyes found Remus's furious ones a small smile curled his thin lips. "You told me not to pursue it." Remus said knocking something off its table accidentally. In afterthought, Remus decided he wasn't sorry. He might break something else; this time he would mean it. And he would break it and it would alleviate some of the pressure that seemed to be crushing his heart.

"Remus-" Dumbledore greeted calmly.

"You told me he did it!" Remus shouted.

"I assume you are referring to the notorious mass murderer Sirius Black." Dumbledore said calmly.

"He killed no one!" Remus shouted.

"Yes, but how many people do you think will believe that?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't care who believes it! I believe it!" Remus screamed.

"Yes, that is understandable." Dumbledore said nodding.

"Harry spent all this time not even knowing Sirius existed and then when he found out he thought it was Sirius's fault his parents were dead." Remus was livid.

"Harry knows the truth now." Dumbledore said looking at Remus with a sort of reserved amusement twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Sirius spent all this time saying he was innocent. And I would have fought for him. But you said to drop it. You assured me he had done it." Remus said as his fists smashed into either side of Dumbledore's desk, a menacing growl trickling from his bared teeth as he loomed over the headmaster.

"Would you have preferred-" Dumbledore began before his desk groaned loudly under Remus's angry assault on it.

"Don't you dare." Remus snarled. "Don't you dare say another word. He trusted you. I trusted you. And now he's been in Azkaban rotting for 12 years and I will spend the same amount of time if not more feeling guilty for abandoning him." Remus's voice was now threateningly low.

"Would you have preferred I told you to keep fighting when there was no hope? How was I to know he was an unregistered and illegal animagus?" Dumbledore asked.

"You knew." Remus said dangerously soft.

"And if I had told Harry his godfather was in wizarding prison for the massacre that occurred and for leading Voldemort to the Potter's? Has the boy not suffered enough?" Dumbledore asked patiently.

"But Sirius didn't do it!" Remus shouted again, smacking everything off Dumbledore's desk.

"Not to mention, if you did succeed in having Black exonerated, he would have done everything in his power to gain custody of the boy, breaking the spell Lilly died for. Harry would have been raised in the wizarding world, where he would most likely be dead before age 11. Would you have preferred Sirius in prison or Harry die an unnecessary death?" Dumbledore asked.

"James died that night too. If Sirius had taken Harry it would have completed the spell just as well. The Black and Potter lines have been entwined for years, they were cousins." Remus said.

"That is true however-

"He would have died before betraying them! He would have died to protect Harry too. He would snap his wand and live in the muggle world if it meant protecting their boy." Remus shouted.

"But Harry needed a home that night, not in a year or two when Sirius was exonerated." Dumbledore said.

"And Sirius would have been there had it not been for you! The night he was arrested, did anyone check his wand for his last spell? Did anyone think maybe Peter would have more than a finger? But when I came to you, when I asked you these things you said to drop it. You said Sirius did it and that I should just leave it at that." Remus screamed as the windows shattered all around the room.

"Remus-"

"I quit." Remus said softly.

"You are the closest thing Harry has to his parents right now. If you leave-"

"Sirius is the closest thing to Harry's parents right now." Remus said sharply.

"But Sirius cannot teach the boy what he needs to know." Dumbledore said.

"I quit. I will give you a forwarding address for anything Harry may need from his uncles." Remus said darkly.

"Remus, you are the best teacher these children have ever had in the subject." Dumbledore said.

"Goodbye." Remus said harshly as most of the other things about the room shattered. His hand tightened on his wand before he stormed back to where his things were done packing themselves. He stacked a few things before bewitching them to follow him out and with that he left.


End file.
